


Faraway Downs

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Australia, Dancing, F/M, Loneliness, Rain, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drover was gone, droving, and Sarah tried to keep herself busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Downs

The Drover was gone, droving, and Sarah tried to keep herself busy. She'd already been married once to a man who was never home, but at least this time they were in the same hemisphere. She knew how lonely life could get, but at least here she had Nullah, and Bandy, and Sing Song. And the Drover would be back soon.

She tended to the garden that had grown during the Wet, and she got the news from Callahan, and she worked on the finances for both Faraway Downs and the estate in England. And she took care of Nullah, and as the months passed he began to feel like her own.

One day she deemed Nullah old enough to learn to dance, and she taught him the Fox-Trot. Thereafter, in the cool evenings, she and Nullah would dance around the gardens while Sing Song played. But eventually, the Drover would return, as Maitland never had, and her life would be complete again.


End file.
